


never leave this bed

by sarahshelena



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Body Worship, Declarations Of Love, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, the fic equivalent of a cheer up cheeseburger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 04:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9959114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahshelena/pseuds/sarahshelena
Summary: the tags say it all.just a little apology fic for breaking everyone's heart with my previous fic.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have the most wretched and screwed up sleep routine so I often write fic at ungodly hours
> 
> this is separate from my other gustav/jacquelyn fic/s
> 
> I wanted to write something fluffy and explicit with gustav basically worshipping jacquelyn ~~like I do~~
> 
> and I desperately wanted him to love watching her during sex more than anything else
> 
> and then this turned out to be a fic in which gustav isn't as inexperienced as he is in all our headcanons (how did it even happen... we just don't know)
> 
> anyway, enjoy and I hope you like!

Gustav awoke bathed in warmth; the skin of his back awash in sunlight and his chest pressed against Jacquelyn’s breasts and belly — her skin pale cream, her nipples a soft pink. 

Shifting in the bed, Jacquelyn writhed and stretched, flexing her arms above her head and groaning erotically, the sounds of her pleasure making his cock stir beneath the sheets. 

She opened her eyes and smiled, the look on her face making his heart ache. 

“Good morning, Gustav,” she rubbed her eyes briefly, draping her arm over his side, “How are you feeling?” 

He fought a smile and lost, “Would it be untoward of me to say I am the happiest I've ever felt?” 

Jacquelyn actually _blushed_ , the first he'd ever seen color stain her cheeks, and looked down at his chest, not meeting his eyes as she bit her lower lip, her mouth pink and free of lipstick. 

“No,” she breathed, “It wouldn't.” 

He let out a breath of relief and grinned, his expression turning to embarrassment when his hardness nudged her thigh, but Jacquelyn only smiled and took him in her hand, parting her legs and guiding him inside her with a gasp that cut through the quiet morning. 

She was wet; either from the night before or from just now — but between her thighs was slick and warm, and he groaned when he slid within her, one hand finding her breast to gently tease the pink nipple, which slowly stiffened at the touch of his fingertips. His other hand tangled in her hair, a mess of loose golden curls, soft and sweet-smelling. 

Gustav loved her hair, and spent many hours wishing he could press his face into the honey blonde locks, and for so long he had never dared to. But last night she had let him touch her everywhere, and there were red marks on her throats from where his beard had met her skin as he thrust into her. She in his lap, with her legs wrapped around him, his face pressed against her neck with her hair draped over his shoulder and brushing his cheek. 

But right now, deep inside Jacquelyn with her leg draped over him and her lips against his temple, Gustav didn't ever want to leave that bed. He wanted to lie here with her until he died, to let the wretched world sort itself out and if it couldn't, to hell with it. 

Jacquelyn’s lips were parted and her breath was coming fast — her face was flushed, her eyes darkened and if he focused, Gustav could see the artery in her neck pulsing. 

“Gustav,” she whimpered, bucking against him, demanding, “Faster.” 

He complied, his hips snapping forward to meet hers, driving as deeply as he could, feeling her chest rise and fall rapidly against his, and the fluttering of velvet flesh around his cock — she was close. Her body burned against his, as if she had a fever. Her skin was silken against his and damp with sweat, arching as she reached climax and cried aloud, sobbing and trembling uncontrollably as Gustav watched, his own release abandoned as he experienced the most erotic moment of his life — watching Jacquelyn as he brought her hers. 

Flushed and panting, she met his gaze, smiling breathlessly, “Have you not..?” 

“No, but it doesn't matter,” he nudged his hips against hers, “But I wouldn't mind bringing you another.” 

Jacquelyn raised an eyebrow, “I can't say I’d mind that...” 

He slid a hand between them and found her clitoris, tracing it with his middle finger. Jacquelyn gasped and arched against him reflexively, smiling and pressing her plush lips against his, murmuring, “You are full of surprises, Gustav…” 

Whatever she might've said next was cut off as he circled her clitoris, still buried within her and still hard. 

“Jacquelyn, you are an elixir,” he groaned. In seconds, she was shuddering against him as she experienced her second release that morning, and her fifth in two days. Her movements against him and the inner workings of her cunt sent him into his climax, and he groaned, spilling within her and holding her close, “I love you.” 

Jacquelyn smiled breathlessly, rocking against him, drawing out his release, “I love you, I love you, I love you,” she moaned.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments mean the world to me, I love knowing what you think!


End file.
